


A Love/Hate Relationship With Storms

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Chanyeol has no problem sleeping through storms. In fact, he quite enjoys them because they lull him to sleep. Baekhyun on the other hand...is the complete opposite. The two of them are living together after college, but what happens when a huge storm hits and the two of them are staying in different rooms?





	A Love/Hate Relationship With Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on February 28, 2016

There was a nice, small house in a good neighborhood which had just been moved into a couple of months ago. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had graduated from college the previous year and had worked on saving up to move into somewhere simple together. They had started dating, and have sex, during their sophomore year in college, and had been going strong all this time. When it came time to move in together, they wasted no time gathering their things from their parents’ houses and leaving. Chanyeol’s parents had been more than willing to let him go and move out, but Baekhyun’s had almost begged him to stay with them and live a couple more years with them. Either way, though, they both managed to get out of their parents’ houses with everything they needed.

The only thing Chanyeol did not understand, when they had been talking about getting a house together, Baekhyun wanted them to have separate bedrooms. Even though Baekhyun was the younger of the two, be it only by a couple of months, he seemed to have a more serious outlook on their relationship.

~~~Flashback~~~

It was the first day Chanyeol and Baekhyun were moving into their house. They had spent all day unpacking things for their kitchen, living room, bathroom, and gaming room. The night was drawing near, and both of them were tired from the move. All they wanted to do was flop down into bed and sleep in late the next day. 

“We should save the guest bedroom for tomorrow,” Chanyeol stated, rubbing his lower back which hurt from lifting so many heavy boxes that day and constantly bending over to put things away.

“Guest bedroom?” Baekhyun questioned, looking up at Chanyeol from where he was sitting on the floor. “What guest bedroom?” he asked with his head cocked to the side.

“The one at the end of the hallway…” the older stated, pointing in that direction. “What other bedroom would I be talking about?”

“But...Chanyeol...that’s my bedroom,” Baekhyun stated.

“Y-your bedroom?” Chanyeol asked, raising his eyebrows. “But...we have the bedroom on the second floor,” he stated in a confused voice.

Baekhyun looked down at the floor and licked his lips nervously. He then stood up and dusted himself off before looking back up at Chanyeol. Without saying a word, he started making his way to what Chanyeol had called the ‘guest bedroom’. He heard Chanyeol following behind him and opened the door, allowing the older to look inside.

“When did you start setting all of your things up in here?” the older questioned, seeing some of the beding already laid out on the bed and other things of Baekhyun’s on the dresser.

“When you went to buy us lunch today, I quickly put some of my things away and started organizing my things in here and everything,” Baekhyun explained as he entered the room as well, pulling at the bottom of his shirt slightly.

“I...I just assumed we would be sharing a room together,” Chanyeol explained. “I mean...we shared the same dorm room for three years in college and we were completely fine with it.”

“But what happened each time we were in the same bed?” Baekhyun questioned as he dropped his hands down to his sides.

“I would give you amazing massages,” the older stated proudly, priding himself on his magic fingers.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, placing his hands on his hips and staring at his boyfriend. “I mean the other thing that happened each time apart from the massages.”

“Oh...you mean having sex?” Chanyeol questioned, his head tilted slightly to the side as a small pout ran across his lips. “Was there something wrong with having sex? You always seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. Our RA even had to warn us a couple of times to keep it down...or well...mainly you because you enjoyed screaming and moaning so loudly,” he stated with a grin on his face. “I was always able to make you feel so good.”

“Chanyeol! My point is...I don’t want us sleeping in the same bed just so we can have sex,” the younger explained. “You know as well as I do that we can never keep our hands to ourselves when we sleep together.”

“Is there really a problem with that?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t want our relationship to be based off of sex,” Baekhyun explained further. “I don’t want us to start having sex so often that it becomes meaningless and we forget why we really love each other.”

“Baekhyun...I would never forget why I love you,” Chanyeol stated in a serious voice.

“ I don’t think so either really, but...we can save having sex for every once in awhile,” Baekhyun explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe a couple times a week and then a lot on holidays and birthdays or something,” he said while watching Chanyeol’s face drop down into a frown.

“Is that really what you want?” Chanyeol questioned, looking down at Baekhyun.

“Are you angry at me?” the younger asked, suddenly feeling bad for making that choice all by himself. “I didn’t mean to make the decision by myself...I...I just thought it might be for the better and all…”

Sighing, Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun and took him in his arms. The younger then wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s larger body, to pull himself in even closer. He then felt the older’s large hand on his head, calmly patting his hair.

“I would never be angry at you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol told him. “I just didn’t know you were so serious about this,” he explained. “I know that you want to make sure this relationship stays based off of love and not sex...but I was looking forward to sharing a bed with you and waking up each morning seeing your face.”

“You’re so cheesy sometimes, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, nuzzling his head under the older’s chin with a smile on his face.

Chanyeol let out a small laugh as they continued hugging one another. Neither of them particularly wanted to let go of the other, but the night was getting later and both of them wanted to pass out. 

It was only after a couple of minutes had passed that the two of them were finally able to release one another. Chanyeol and Baekhyun told each other goodnight and that they loved each other, and then Chanyeol left the younger’s room and made his way up to his own. Even though it was sad to think about sleeping in his large bed alone, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was serious about his decision to do this. And...anything Baekhyun wanted to try, he was up for.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

The first couple of nights had proven hard for both of them to fall asleep, since they were use to having someone else in bed with them. Tonight, however, was different. Well...at least for one of them it was, and that was all because an unpredicted storm that had sprung up out of nowhere during the middle of the night.

Chanyeol was sleeping peacefully in his bed as a storm raged outside. He loved it whenever it stormed because of the sound of the rain pelting against the windows and roof of the house. Not to mention the flashes of lightning, which would light up his room through the cracks in his curtains. The thunder only added to the joys of the passing storm. Each loud crack was music to his ears, and was even better when it caused the house to rattle a little. Everything about storms was just perfect to him. Nestled comfortable in his bed with the covers pulled halfway up his chest, Chanyeol continued sleeping as if nothing was going on outside, the sounds of the storm simply lulling him into a deeper and deeper sleep.

Baekhyun on the other hand...well...he was in the complete opposite situation from Chanyeol. The sound of the rain coming down hard against the roof and his window had woken him up as soon as it had started. It only took the lightest of rain to awaken him, since he was always scared it would escalate into a huge storm with thunder, lightning, and huge gusts of wind. Every flash of lightning was a startling warning that thunder was going to explode through the sky soon. When the thunder did come, it caused Baekhyun to jump in his bed and shake in fright. With the covers pulled all the way over his head, Baekhyun clung to his pillow as he rocked back and forth, telling himself that the thunder and lightning could not hurt him inside of the house. 

“Nothing bad can happen!” *BOOM* “Nothing bad can happen!” *BOOM* “I’m going to die!” Baekhyun screamed as he shook more in terror. He did not care if his father had always told him to get over his fear of storms, because he knew that it was not going to go away anytime soon.

The younger was now wishing he would have closed his curtains, because the lightning was illuminating his room so much he may as well have kept his lights on. 

When the lightning and thunder finally seemed to have died down a little, Baekhyun peaked his head out from under his covers. With the rain still pelting hard against his window, and the wind causing the house to creak a little, the younger pulled back the covers, clutched his pillow against his chest, and made his way over to his window. 

Shaking in fright, Baekhyun approached his window quickly and reached his hand out to pull the curtain shut. Just before his hand touched the fabric, however, there was another blinding flash of lighting, which illuminated his face. Before he even had time to pull his hand back, thunder cracked through the sky and shook the house in the process. Frightened beyond belief, Baekhyun let out a terrified scream before running out of his room with his pillow still clutched in his hands.

Baekhyun’s feet pounded against the floor and stairs as he sprinted up to Chanyeol’s room. More flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder rang out as he ran, causing him to almost trip a couple of times in the process.

It seemed to take him forever before he reached Chanyeol’s door, and he threw it open when he reached it. Without thinking twice, Baekhyun flung himself into the older’s bed and curled up right next to him, shaking in pure fright.

“Mmmm…” Chanyeol groaned and Baekhyun moved under the covers, letting the warmth escape and pressing his colder body up against his. “Baek...what are you doing…?” the older groaned.

Right as Baekhyun was about to respond, another crack of thunder echoed through the sky. The younger clung desperately to Chanyeol as his only form of protection. Right then, Chanyeol remembered.

“You’re scared of storms...I forgot,” the older said, suddenly feeling really bad. 

Sitting up in bed more, Chanyeol moved Baekhyun so he could hold him. Baekhyun instantly nuzzled into his chest and used his pillow to shield his eyes from any lightning that might flash into the room. 

~~~~Flashback~~~

The power in their dorm had gone out a couple of hours ago because of bad wind outside, leaving everyone in the dark and without any means of entertaining themselves.

“This is so boring!” Chanyeol exclaimed, shining a flashlight over towards Baekhyun, who was using a smaller light to read one of his text books.

“I’m sure you can survive in the dark for a little while,” Baekhyun state with a roll of his eyes.

“The dark...sure...no problem,” Chanyeol stated. “But no electricity!? I can’t play any of my computer games and I’m going to miss my show,” he complained while groaning and kicking his feet against his bed slightly.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend before looking back down at his book to do some studying. It was their first year rooming together, and so far they were enjoying themselves. They would have some fun every now and then, and things seemed to be working out alright.

Chanyeol was lounging on his bed while Baekhyun was studying. If one thing could keep him entertained, was watching the younger study or work on his homework. Baekhyun always had a habit of sucking on his bottom lip or biting it, making him irresistible. The older was watching as Baekhyun was gnawing on his bottom lip, when all of the sudden, there was a knock on their door. Getting up to answer it, Chanyeol was kind of shocked when he saw it was their RA standing there.

“How’s your night going so far?” Suho asked, peeking his head in and waving to Baekhyun, who waved back with a smile on his face.

“Boring without electricity,” Chanyeol complained.

“Some of us are living alright,” Baekhyun then stated, holding up his book and waving his flashlight around.

“Well, I just wanted to come and let you know that I guess we’re supposed to get a heavy storm tonight,” Suho explained.

“WHAT!?” Baekhyun screamed, suddenly standing up from his bed and letting his book fall to the floor with a loud thud as it closed.

Chanyeol and Suho were now staring at him strangely. Baekhyun only cleared his throat and sat back down on his bed, shining his flashlight onto the floor and playing around with the beam. 

“So umm...make sure to unplug anything you don’t want to possibly get destroyed during the storm,” Suho stated, turning his attention back to Chanyeol.

“Thank you for the heads up,” Chanyeol said before giving a small bow to Suho and closing the door. “So...what was that about?” the older then asked.

“What was what about?” Baekhyun questioned while still playing with the beam of light on the floor.

“You screaming as soon as the storm was mentioned,” Chanyeol stated as he rolled his eyes and plopped back down on his bed. He did not know why the younger was pretending not to know what he was talking about.

“Oh...umm...it’s nothing really,” the younger replied. “The rain just wakes me up and I...I have an important test tomorrow,” he stated.

“Baek...tomorrow’s Saturday,” Chanyeol pointed out. “You can’t have a test tomorrow.”

“Sorry...I’m just too tired to think right now,” Baekhyun said with a small laugh. “I’m passing out early tonight. Goodnight Chanyeol. Love you,” he said before flicking off his flashlight and turning over onto his side to face the wall. He shifted around on the bed slightly before settling down and shutting his eyes tightly.

“Ohh...okay...goodnight, Baekhyun. Love you,” Chanyeol replied before scooting back on his bed so his back was against the wall. 

Sitting there, the older watched Baekhyun sleep until he found himself passing out as well at whatever time of night it was.

During some point in the night, the storm Suho had warned them about started. As soon as the rain started hitting the window, Baekhyun was wide awake. Storms meant two things would follow the rain. Before he knew it, there was a flash of lightning, causing him to sit straight up in his bed. A couple seconds later, a crash of thunder boomed through the sky and the younger was out of his bed and jumping into Chanyeol’s. Or...more precisely...onto Chanyeol.

“Ouch! Shit! Baekhyun! That hurt like hell!” the older shouted as he sat up, pushing the younger off him and rubbing his side where he had crashed into him. Sure enough, there would be a bruise there in the morning.

When he looked down at the younger, he saw Baekhyun with his head under his covers and curled up into a small ball, shaking.

“Baek…?” Chanyeol called, picking the covers up from the younger’s head.

When the covers were lifted, Baekhyun stared up at him with a scared look on his face. Right then, another flash of lightning and crash of thunder ran through the sky. Before Chanyeol knew it, Baekhyun was crashing into him again and burying his face into his chest.

“Baekhyun...are...you scared?” Chanyeol asked with a slight chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Baekhyun shouted as he shook against the older’s body. 

“I’m sorry, Baek,” the older apologized. “But you have to admit...a sophomore in college...scared of a storm?”

“I just don’t like them, okay!?” the younger shouted again just as another flash of lightning lit their room.

Thinking quick, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down onto his bed and pushed him down onto his stomach. The younger did not question Chanyeol when he felt his body pressing against his back as a crash of thunder screamed out. 

Squinting his eyes to try and see better, Chanyeol saw what he was looking for on his desk. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed his iPod, quickly turned it on, and selected a band he knew the younger enjoyed listening to. Untangling his headphones, he placed an earbud in each of Baekhyun’s ears and turned on the music to drown out sound of thunder.

Right away, Chanyeol could see the younger stop shaking a little, but could see he was still tense in fear. Running through more ideas, the older then spotted some lotion sitting close by. An idea instantly popped into his head and a smile ran across his face. He cracked his fingers quickly before reaching for the lotion and tossing it onto the bed. 

Chanyeol then leaned over Baekhyun and gave him a couple gentle kisses along the back of his neck, something he always did during sex to let Baekhyun know he was there for him and loved him unconditionally. Those couple of kisses allowed Baekhyun to relax a little more and Chanyeol was able to roll the younger’s shirt up his back without him really noticing. He then squeezed some lotion onto his hands, rubbed them together, and then placed them onto Baekhyun’s back.

Moving his hands up and down the younger’s back, applying just enough pressure, Chanyeol started to give him a nice, soothing massage. Baekhyun jumped a little at the sudden touch, but quickly relaxed more and more as Chanyeol ran his hands over his back, working out all the tension. 

He continued running his hands over the younger’s back until he was completely relaxed into his mattress. Chanyeol then removed his hands from Baekhyun and leaned over to find the younger was completely passed out. The storm was still raging outside, yet Baekhyun was sleeping so peacefully. The massage had really relaxed him, and the music was helping to drown out a lot of the thunder, which would have woken him up otherwise.

With a smile on his face, Chanyeol moved Baekhyun so he was laying between him and the wall. He wanted to make sure the younger felt protected if he woke up in the middle of the night, and figured this was the best option he had to work with right now. So, with the iPod still playing in Baekhyun’s ears, and Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him, the older worked on going back to sleep as well. At least now he seemed to know what to do to get Baekhyun to sleep during a storm.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

“Baek...hyun...too...tight…” Chanyeol gasped out while trying to free himself from the younger’s iron grasp.

“S-sorry…” Baekhyun replied, easing his grasp a little while still shaking terribly.

Chanyeol managed to remove Baekhyun’s hands all together and sat the younger up so he could look at him. Running a hand over his face, Chanyeol looked into his eyes. The rain was coming down even harder, and Chanyeol was finding it difficult to keep the younger’s attention on him. Baekhyun kept glancing around the room, as if waiting for the next flash of lightning. 

Bringing the younger’s head down more, Chanyeol planted a kiss on his forehead. Just he he planted the kiss, lighting illuminated the room, causing Baekhyun to flinch and ram his head into Chanyeol’s mouth.

The older flinched back and held his mouth with his hands, accompanied with a pained expression on his face. Baekhyun instantly knew what he had done and shrunk down a bit. 

“I’m so sorry…” the younger apologized. “I...I didn’t mean to hurt you…” he explained.

“I know you didn’t, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol acknowledged. “Come here,” he said, holding open his arms.

Baekhyun looked back up at him and shook his head. A crash of thunder then rang through the house, causing him to place his hands against his ears to try and block it out.

“I don’t want to hurt you on accident by jumping!” Baekhyun screamed with his ears still covered.

Chanyeol let out a small sigh before scooting closer to Baekhyun. He took each of the younger’s wrists in one of his hands and slowly removed them from his ears. Baekhyun shifted a little on the bed, looking over to the window. The next thing he heard, however, was not thunder, but the sound of Chanyeol’s voice singing to him. The older had leaned in right next to his ear and had begun singing one of their favorite song.

This instantly calmed Baekhyun down some, and Chanyeol was able to coax him into lying down on his stomach. As soon as he was down, Chanyeol started pushing his shirt up some. When Baekhyun understood what Chanyeol wanted to do, he lifted his body up a bit and allowed the older to completely pull the shirt up over his head. 

“Let me help you relax,” Chanyeol said to the younger in a soothing voice.

Baekhyun nodded his head and tried his best to relax into the mattress under him. He felt as Chanyeol straddled his ass and made himself comfortable. Lightning lit the room once more, causing Baekhyun to flinch. But he soon felt Chanyeol lean over him and plant a couple soft kisses along his neck. Baekhyun let out a small moan and heard the sound of the nightstand drawer opening and closing.

When Baekhyun opened his eyes and turned his head a bit, he saw Chanyeol holding a bottle of lotion.

“Why do you have that in such easy reach?” the younger questioned.

“Baek...we are in the same house...different rooms...I can’t lie and say I don’t get urges,” Chanyeol explained. “But I know you’ll come to me if you want to have sex so...I take care of my own needs.”

“You could have lied and said dry hands…” Baekhyun pointed out just before jumping at the loud clap of thunder.

“Ssshhhh...just relax, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, barely heard over the rain.

Laying his arms next to his body, Baekhyun closed his eyes and listened as Chanyeol started singing to him again. 

The older sang while rubbing some lotion onto his hands and looking down at Baekhyun’s trembling back. He then placed his hands on Baekhyun and began massaging him like he had in college.

Chanyeol ran his hands over Baekhyun’s back, putting pressure in just the right places. He could feel as Baekhyun was starting to relax more with his eyes closed and his breathing evening out. The older could tell that he was even more relaxed because when there was a flash of lightning, Baekhyun did not flinch. Knowing thunder would come soon, Chanyeol leaned down closer to Baekhyun, massaging his shoulders and neck more now, and sang closer to his ear to drown out the loud boom of thunder.

“Are you doing alright?” Chanyeol asked, giving the younger a small bite on the ear.

“A little…” Baekhyun replied, feeling as Chanyeol started moving his hands down his back.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Chanyeol continued running his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back. The younger continued relaxing more and more until he was lulled into a light sleep. The thunder and lightning was still bothering him a bit, but not nearly as much as before.

Eventually, when Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was relaxed enough, he removed his hands and laid down next to the younger.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slightly and smiled over at Chanyeol. The older reached his hand up towards Baekhyun’s face and lightly ran it over his cheek. The younger could not help but nuzzle his face into Chanyeol’s hand.

“I thought you would be passed out again,” Chanyeol stated, almost feeling disappointed in himself for not putting him to sleep.

“Mmmmm...not quite...but I’m almost there,” Baekhyun stated with a small yawn.

“Is there something else you’d like to do to use up some more energy?” the older questioned, gently moving some of Baekhyun’s hair from his eyes.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes even more. Looking at Chanyeol, he nodded his head a couple of times. He then picked himself up from the bed a bit with Chanyeol watching him. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, watching as the younger moved on the bed a bit. 

Chanyeol went to sit up a bit, but Baekhyun quickly pushed him back down and straddled over his hips. 

“Baek…” the older gasped, understanding what he wanted without him verbalizing it. “Really?”

“It’ll be better than using lotion and your hand,” Baekhyun pointed out, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Besides...I’ve been missing this too,” he stated as he started moving his hips a little.

Chanyeol let out a small moan and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hips to keep him in place. The more Baekhyun moved, the more he felt Chanyeol becoming harder and harder under him. The older was trying his hardest to hold back his moans as he watched Baekhyun bite his bottom lip and lean his head back.

Looking down at the younger’s clothed crotch, Chanyeol could tell he was getting an erection as well. So, reaching his hand forward, Chanyeol went into the younger’s pants and began stroking his forming erection. 

“Aaahh~! Channie~!” Baekhyun called loudly at the sudden pleasure.

“I forgot how horny you get during foreplay,” Chanyeol panted out.

Baekhyun let out a small, sly laugh as he started moving his hips harder and faster against Chanyeol’s erection. 

“Mmmm...I can feel your cock is so hard against my ass…” Baekhyun moaned while leaning down and starting to pull Chanyeol’s shirt up over his head.

The older assisted Baekhyun, and soon his shirt was thrown to the floor. He then sat up, making sure to support Baekhyun so he would not topple back. The two of them sat on the bed with Baekhyun’s legs thrown over Chanyeol’s hips, their crotches still rubbing together.

Pulling the younger in, Chanyeol locked their lips together. Baekhyun did not fight against him and allowed his tongue into his mouth willingly. Chanyeol kept a grip on Baekhyun’s hair to have control over the younger’s head, making sure he could pull back when he wanted him to. In the meantime, Baekhyun worked on pushing his and Chanyeol’s pants down so their erections could spring free. They both moaned into each other’s mouths when their cocks met with the cool air in the room.

The storm was still going on outside, but Baekhyun was completely captivated with Chanyeol right now and would not have noticed even if someone paid him. All he cared about right now was Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth, his hands holding him close and tight, and their erections in his hand rubbing against each other.

Eventually, when Chanyeol felt like he was about to burst, he reached his hand down and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s wrist to stop him from moving his hand anymore.

“Baek…” the older panted when he pulled away from their kiss.

“Are you not enjoying it?” Baekhyun asked in a concerned voice, wondering if he had lost his touch.

“You know I love it when you touch me, Baek,” Chanyeol stated, kissing the younger quickly on the forehead. “But I don’t want to cum just by your hand. I want to be inside you. Feel you deeply.”

His words alone were enough to make Baekhyun’s cock twitch in anticipation. Before Chanyeol, the younger never had a boyfriend. But Chanyeol had shown him just how great it was to have someone around to pleasure you and fulfill desires you did not know you had in the first place.

“I want you in me,” Baekhyun stated firmly, staring at Chanyeol with lustfilled eyes. “Please...I need you in me now.”

With a smirk on his face, Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun back so he landed on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. In only a couple of seconds, Chanyeol was then kneeling between his legs and grabbing the tube of lotion off the bed.

“Look at your cute, little, pink hole,” Chanyeol cooed. “Have you been touching yourself down there lately?” he asked, curious as to whether the younger had been trying to pleasure himself while they had not been intimate.

“O-only a couple of times…” the younger admitted, a faint pink tint coming to his cheeks. “I tried jerking off...but it didn’t work because it didn’t feel as good as yours do. My fingers didn’t really do the trick either,” he said with a frown on his face. “I can only truly get off when your cock is inside of me.”

Chanyeol bit back a moan and worked on spreading the lotion on his fingers.

“I’m sorry, Baek. But you’ll have to wait a bit longer before you can have my cock,” Chanyeol stated. “I need to prep you first so I don’t end up hurting you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun told him in a confident voice.

“No...we are not taking that risk. Especially after that one time during finals senior year,” he told the younger with a stern expression on his face.

Baekhyun only sighed and nodded his head. That time had been painful indeed. They had both been studying nonstop for the last finals they would ever take as undergraduates. Baekhyun had spent the majority of the last five weeks of school in the library working on papers and group projects. Chanyeol had been jumping all over campus to meet with groups and try to get things done, including meeting with professors to go over material he was still uncertain about. The two of them were at a point where they were either never in their dorm room at the same time, or never awake at the same time. But it was finally three days before finals came around, and both of them were in their dorm room, feeling dead, and staring right at each other.

~~~Flashback~~~

“I can’t do it anymore, Baek. I’m going to die before finals even get here!” Chanyeol stated, pulling at his hair as he looked at his laptop which had a twenty-seven page paper on it that still needed to be revised and edited.

“You can do it, Chanyeol. Don’t give up at this point,” Baekhyun told him as he slid off his bed and walked over to Chanyeol’s desk. “I’ll give you a present if you promise to do the best you can for these last couple of days and not slack off.”

“A present? What are we talking about?” Chanyeol questioned, suddenly curious and a bit more awake.

Moving away from the older’s desk, Baekhyun slid his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants. With one swift motion, he had his pants down around his ankles. 

Chanyeol swallowed hard as he took in the sight before him. Baekhyun was wearing a small pair of red underwear that hugged his butt and cock perfectly to show him off. Damn the younger looked devourable at the moment. 

“Baek...can I take it that you’re offering yourself to me is my present?” Chanyeol asked, standing up from his desk and making his way over to the younger.

“Only if you promise to do your best and not give up for the rest of the term,” Baekhyun stated in a firm voice, running some of his fingers across the waistband of his underwear in a tempting manner. “No half assing it through any papers, projects, or finals,” he explained. “If I think you-aahhh!” the younger gasped as Chanyeol pulled him into his chest.

“If we do this now...I’ll do so good on everything else it’ll almost look like I cheated,” the older stated while already grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s.

“Then what are we waiting for?” the younger questioned. 

In no time, Chanyeol lifted him up, threw him onto his bed, and was hovering over him like a lion on its prey. All the remaining clothes were lost in a matter of seconds as their mouths attacked each other’s. They were pulling at each other’s hair, trying to get as close to one another as possible.

“I need to grab the lube from my desk,” Chanyeol panted after they parted from their kiss.

“It’s fine...just take me like this…” Baekhyun begged. 

“That’ll hurt you,” the older stated, giving the younger a worried look.

“It’s fine...promise…” Baekhyun panted, already moving his hips again in a tantalizing manner.

Biting his bottom lip, Chanyeol nodded his head and positioned himself between Baekhyun’s legs. The tip of his cock was pressing against the younger’s quivering hole, and in no time, he was pushing himself inside of his lover. 

Baekhyun did his best to hold back a cry of pain as he felt Chanyeol push all the way inside of him. They had never fucked raw before, and now Baekhyun was pretty sure why that was. When he managed to open his eyes, he could see the pleasured look on Chanyeol’s face, so he did not want to ruin it with a bit of his pain.

“I’m going to move now…” the older moaned.

“Just remember to stay quiet...24/7 quiet hours on all floors,” he reminded Chanyeol while holding a finger up to his lips. 

Nodding his head quickly, Chanyeol then began thrusting in and out of Baekhyun at a fast pace. 

The younger turned his head away from Chanyeol and bit down on the back of his hand to muffle the moans that were leaving his mouth. It still was not the most comfortable experience for him, but at least Chanyeol was releasing some built up stress and would continue working hard for the last few days they had on campus.

It was only after a little while that Baekhyun realized Chanyeol had stopped moving. He felt a hand on his chin, and before he knew it, his head was being turned towards the older...and he had a frightened look on his face.

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol whispered in a worried tone. “Baek...why are you crying…?”

“I...I’m crying?” the younger asked, genuinely having no idea.

Chanyeol reached his hand up and used his thumb to wipe away some of the younger’s tears. Baekhyun then brought his own hand up to his face and felt them for himself. He had no idea when he had started crying like that. He had never cried when they had sex before. 

More worried, Chanyeol quickly pulled out and gasped. Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol’s face even paled a bit.

“What’s with that face, Channie?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do not move...you’re hurt…” the older said in the most guilty voice he had ever heard, even more so than when he had been kissed by a girl in his acting class and told him about it. 

Baekhyun laid there as Chanyeol hopped off the bed and grabbed a towel, wetted it with some water from his water bottle, and coming back to him. He remained still as his boyfriend brought the towel down to his butt and started wiping at it. When he brought the towel back up, Baekhyun could see blood on it.

“Why didn’t you tell me it hurt so bad?” Chanyeol asked.

“You looked like you were enjoying it so much…” Baekhyun replied in an innocent tone, since he had only been thinking of Chanyeol. He sniffed his nose a couple of times, earning an even more hurt look from his boyfriend.

“Baek...I don’t want to hurt you like this on accident,” Chanyeol stated, a frown on his lips. “It doesn’t look to be too bad, thankfully. But next time you have to tell me when something hurts.”

Baekhyun lowered his eyes, feeling like he had disappointed Chanyeol right then. The way his voice sounded when talking to him made him feel like he had betrayed him somehow. 

“Baek...I’m just worried about you,” Chanyeol explained in a calmer voice. “Promise me...tell me when it hurts next time.”

Brining his eyes back up to meet with Chanyeol’s, the younger nodded his head.

“I promise,” he stated with a small smile on his face. “Trust me...the pain is not something I want to experience any time soon...or ever again if we can manage that,” he said with a small laugh.

Chanyeol reached his hand down, ruffled the younger’s hair, and then helped him off the bed. Now they both knew just how important preparation was before having sex. Especially when they have not had sex for quite some time. 

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Baekhyun let out a small moan as he felt Chanyeol insert one of his lubed fingers into his ass. He gripped onto the sheets beneath him and let out another breathy moan of pleasure. It was not much yet, but the younger was already enjoying it. Just knowing some part of Chanyeol was inside of him was enough to arouse him more.

“Have you missed me touching you, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, curling his finger inside of the younger to lightly brush over his prostate.

“M-more…” the younger gasped out. “Please...more…”

“That isn’t answering my question, Baek,” Chanyeol laughed, brushing against his prostate again in a playful manner.

“Yes! Yes, I missed it so much!” Baekhyun screamed.

Chanyeol decided to reward Baekhyun by pushing a second finger into him. The younger moaned more, and arched his back off the mattress in pleasure.

Baekhyun always loved how Chanyeol’s fingers felt inside of him. They were long and slightly calloused from playing his guitar so much. The way the older moved them inside of him, exploring him deep inside, always drove him crazy. He loved it especially when Chanyeol would run his fingers over his prostate constantly.

Just as Chanyeol was pushing a third finger into his quivering hole, a crack of thunder rang out through the sky. Baekhyun jumped a little in surprise and earned an interesting sound from Chanyeol.

“It seems that you get tighter when you hear thunder,” the older stated as he pushed his three fingers all the way inside of Baekhyun and curled them so they hit his prostate.

“Aaahhhh~! Channie!” Baekhyun called out desperately.

“That could be fun when I’m actually fucking you,” Chanyeol stated while continuously running his fingers over the younger’s prostate. 

Tears of pleasure were now running down Baekhyun’s face as an all too familiar sensation started building up inside of him. He wanted to reach up and grab onto Chanyeol, but he found he could not release the sheets he was still grasping on to. Baekhyun began pulling at the sheets harder and harder until suddenly they both heard a tearing sound. 

Chanyeol stopped moving his fingers and Baekhyun opened his eyes to look up at the older. He then turned his head to the side and released the sheet to find a hole in it. 

“S-sorry…” Baekhyun apologized in a breathy voice.

“I needed new sheets anyways, these are too old,” Chanyeol stated before leaning down to kiss the younger.

While they kissed, Chanyeol began moving his fingers again and this time had Baekhyun clinging to him in desperation.

“C-cum…” the younger managed to moan out as he turned his head to the side.

“You want to cum for me?” Chanyeol asked, biting the younger’s ear and giving it a tug.

“Yes! I want to cum! I want to cum from your fingers!” Baekhyun screamed loudly.

With a small chuckle, Chanyeol backed away from the younger and started licking down his body while still moving his fingers. He listened to the sounds Baekhyun made as he paused by his nipples to lick and suck on them. He continued licking down before pausing at the younger’s navel, and then trailing down to what he was really looking forward to. 

Baekhyun knew what was coming, and gasped in pleasure when he felt Chanyeol’s warm mouth completely swallow his cock. 

“Ch-Ch-Channie~!” Baekhyun cried out, clutching at the ruined sheet and curling his toes in ecstasy. “I-I…”

Before the younger could get anything else out of his mouth, Chanyeol deep throated him and hummed around his erection. Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Baekhyun came long and hard. 

Chanyeol kept his mouth around the younger’s erection and worked on swallowing all of his cum. It seemed that Baekhyun was cumming more this time around, probably because he had never been able to satisfy himself like this without him around. 

When the older finally lifted his head from the younger’s cock, he stared down at him and licked some extra cum off his lips. A pleased smile flashed across his face before he started moving his fingers a little bit more. Right away, he could see how Baekhyun’s cock started to twitch again, with a trail of cum connecting from the tip of his cock to his heaving stomach. 

“Nnnnhhhhh…” Baekhyun moaned, his hips thrusting upwards a bit in his oversensitive state. “N-no...too...sensitive…” the younger panted out as he felt his cock becoming hard again.

“Then what do you say to pleasuring me a bit, Baek?” Chanyeol asked. “You know I’ve missed your mouth as well.”

Looking up at Chanyeol through half-lidded eyes, the younger nodded his head and slowly released his shaking hands from the sheets below. Chanyeol worked on withdrawing his fingers from Baekhyun’s warm, tight ass in the process and smiled down at him. 

More lightning was flashing around outside, lighting up the room some, and caused Baekhyun to jump a bit. With the room now silent of all moans and desperate cries, the thunder seemed twice as loud. As soon as it sounded outside, Baekhyun jumped into Chanyeol’s arms, knocking him down onto the bed in the process.

“Baek…” Chanyeol called, stroking the younger’s hair as he felt their erections rubbing together.

“Sorry. It was just so loud...it startled me,” the younger explained, leaning up from Chanyeol. “What if I’m pleasuring you and I accidentally bite you when I see the lightning or hear thunder?” he questioned.

“You know how loud you can get me moaning with your mouth, Baek,” Chanyeol reminded him. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about hearing thunder,” he explained with a calm smile on his face.

“But what about the lightning?” he asked.

Glancing over at the window in his room, Chanyeol moved Baekhyun completely off of him, went over to the window quickly, and drew it the rest of the way shut. He made sure to move the curtains so they were overlapping. Assuming he had solved the problem, he headed back to Baekhyun who looked satisfied with the solution as well. Just as Chanyeol climbed back into bed, however, another flash of lightning went through the sky and came through the top, sides and bottom of the curtains. 

Baekhyun always had thick curtains in his room that went all the way down to the floor and covered all the sides of the window as well to keep the lightning out, but Chanyeol had thinner ones, so the light still managed to make their way through in places. Chanyeol frowned as he watched his lover shake on the bed, but quickly came up with another solution which would work better.

“Wait right here, Baek. Okay?” Chanyeol said, holding up a finger towards the younger as he crawled back off the bed.

Baekhyun shifted a little but watched as Chanyeol went over to one of his dressers and rummaged around. When the older turned back around, Baekhyun saw he was carrying a black bandana in his hand. 

“This will help,” Chanyeol stated as he climbed back into bed again and moved towards Baekhyun.

The younger sat there as Chanyeol prepared the bandana and leaned forward towards him. He flinched a little when the bandana was drawn across his eyes, but kept still as Chanyeol tied it at the back of his head tightly.

“Does it feel comfortable?” Chanyeol asked, cupping the younger’s face in his hands as soon as he was finished.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun replied with a small nod.

“Perfect,” the older stated, giving Baekhyun a quick kiss on the lips.

The younger darted his tongue out, licking his lips, and noticed he could taste a bit of his cum on them. He continued licking them a couple more times as he heard Chanyeol moving on the bed, and the sounds of rustling sheets.

“Alright, Baek...come to me,” Chanyeol told him.

“But...but I can’t see…” Baekhyun pointed out, reaching one of his hands forward to see if he could locate Chanyeol.

After a second or two, Baekhyun’s hand landed on one of Chanyeol’s legs. He lightly grasped it and started to move it up the older’s leg. Slowly, Baekhyun began crawling farther and farther between Chanyeol’s legs, until his hands reached his lover’s hips. 

“Trust yourself, Baek,” Chanyeol hold him, reaching one of his hands up and caressing the younger’s cheek. “I trust you.”

Nodding his head, Baekhyun leaned down in search of what he really wanted. Chanyeol could not help but watch in entertainment as Baekhyun searched for his erection. 

The younger eventually found what he was looking for, his nose bumping into the throbbing appendage, slightly startling himself in the process. Not wasting any time, he began licking at Chanyeol’s erection and brought one of his hands up to play with his balls. Right away, he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Chanyeol. Enjoying the sound his lover had just made, Baekhyun continued licking his erection, and sucking on the head slightly, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue. 

“Baek...teasing...stop…” Chanyeol begged, already feeling himself losing it. 

Letting out a small laugh, Baekhyun brought his mouth up to the head of Chanyeol’s erection, and started sucking on it harder. Chanyeol immediately let out a loud moan, loud enough to completely drown out the thunder.

Baekhyun continued sucking on Chanyeol’s head, running his tongue over the slit and pressing against it as well. He soon felt Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair and knew his lover was truly enjoying himself. But he loved the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers weaving into his hair and pulling at it slightly while his hips thrust forward into his mouth a bit more. When he heard the older’s breath hitch in pleasure, he started moving his mouth down his erection more, until it all rested in his mouth and his nose was buried in the older’s pubic hair.

“Aaahhh...aaahhhhhh~! Baek...f-fuck…” Chanyeol moaned out, his eyes rolling back in his head slightly and his head lolled back. “I should have blindfolded you sooner if I had known you would improve this much!” he cried out as the younger ran his tongue all around his erection.

Chanyeol’s moans of pleasure continued flying out of his mouth as Baekhyun moved his head up and down and continued fondling his balls. The younger was even running his free hand up and down his hip, which was making Chanyeol shudder in pleasure. His cries were so loud that Baekhyun found he did not have to worry about the sound of thunder at all.

“Mmmmm...Baek...Baek, slow down...I want to cum inside of your ass,” Chanyeol begged, using his hands to lift the younger’s head up from his erection.

Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to lift his head, using a hand under his chin to bring him up. The younger popped his mouth off Chanyeol’s erection, and removed his hand from his balls. When Chanyeol opened his eyes more to look at Baekhyun, he saw a string of his pre-cum attaching from the head of his erection to the bottom of Baekhyun’s lip. With how clueless Baekhyun looked with the blindfold on, the flushed color on his cheeks, his slightly puffy lips, and the pre-cum on his lip, Chanyeol completely lost it. He came just from the sight of Baekhyun alone, spraying his cum all over the younger’s face.

“Ahh!” Baekhyun called out in surprise, flinching away from Chanyeol a bit as the warm, sticky substance covered his face.

“Baek!” Chanyeol called out, quickly sitting up and leaning forward towards the younger. “I’m sorry,” he stated as he pulled the blindfold off from his eyes.

Baekhyun looked directly at him once he was able to see again and pouted his lips slightly. He reached one of his hands up and touched some of the cum that was sliding down his cheek, smearing it slightly. When he drew his hand away from his cheek, he saw cum spread over his fingers, then frowned and showed Chanyeol.

“You know I think it feels icky on my face…” Baekhyun stated before bringing his fingers to his mouth and quickly sucking the cum off them like it was some sort of delicious candy.

“I’m sorry, Baek...you just looked to irresistible and I couldn’t hold back a second longer,” Chanyeol explained, grabbing the bandana off the bed and using it to wipe the rest of his cum from his face.

Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to do this for him as he sat there in silence, or...almost silence besides for the rain pelting harshly against the window. When he was closing his eyes so Chanyeol could wipe more cum away, there was a slight rumble of thunder that caused him to grab onto the older’s leg, but he quickly released it so he would not accidentally end up digging his nails into his boyfriend’s leg.

“It’s alright, Baek. You can hold on if you want,” Chanyeol told him calmly before he moved away from Baekhyun’s eyes and started wiping his forehead more.

“Mmmm…” Baekhyun hummed in response with a small smile and quick nod of his head.

When Chanyeol finished cleaning Baekhyun’s face off and tossed the bandana to the floor, he cupped the younger’s face and brought their lips together. Baekhyun opened his mouth wider to allow Chanyeol’s tongue inside, and moaned at the sensation of it running all through his mouth. This time around, it was Chanyeol who could taste himself on Baekhyun’s tongue, but it did not bother him in the slightest. Wanting to get closer to his lover, Baekhyun grabbed onto his shoulders and hoisted himself into Chanyeol’s lap without breaking their kiss.

As they kissed, Baekhyun started moving his hips against Chanyeol’s erection. The older started moaning into their kiss more and more, until he finally had to pull back. They were both panting, and Chanyeol wasted no time pushing Baekhyun backwards onto the mattress. He could not wait anymore.

The younger landed with a small grunt and watched as Chanyeol positioned himself between his legs and grabbed his erection.

“Aahhh~!” the young cried out at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hand tugging at his stiff member.

“Do you want to move onto the real fun now?” Chanyeol questioned, stroking Baekhyun’s erection even faster.

“Yes! I want your cock in me now!” Baekhyun screamed loudly. “I want to feel your huge cock in my ass! Please!” he begged, the feeling of another orgasm drawing close with how well Chanyeol was jerking him off.

Smiling down at his lover, Chanyeol removed his hand from Baekhyun’s cock and grabbed the lotion off the bed. He made quick time with getting the bottle open, squirted some onto his hand, and lathering up his erection. Baekhyun was letting out small whimpering sounds the entire time he watched Chanyeol prepare himself. Just watching him stroke his long, thick erection, made him think about how it was going to feel pumping in and out of his ass.

“How do you want it, Baek?” Chanyeol asked as he aligned the head of his erection with his quivering hole.

“All at once, fast and hard,” Baekhyun told him, willingly spreading his legs farther apart to give his lover easier access to his ass. “Thrust into me in one go,” he stated, followed by a small moan.

“As you wish,” Chanyeol answered before snapping his hips forward and burying himself all the way inside of the younger.

Baekhyun let out a long, loud, pleasured scream as he felt Chanyeol’s cock slide all the way into him. The older’s pulsating member rested inside of him for a little while as they both attempted not to cum right then from their intimate contact. Chanyeol had his grip on Baekhyun’s hips and was holding them tightly to get himself to remain still within his lover. Baekhyun was gripping onto the sheet under him with his mouth hanging open and his body shaking from the pleasure he was already feeling. It hurt a bit to have Chanyeol enter him in one go like that, but he knew it was going to take very little time for him to get used to the feeling. After all, he had taken Chanyeol so many times, his body remembered the feeling of his cock.

“M-move…” Baekhyun finally begged as he turned his head towards Chanyeol.

With only a nod of his head, Chanyeol started thrusting his hips. Baekhyun instantly let out more pleasured cries as his lover continued filling him with his hot, thick member. So much pleasure was flooding through his body that he could barely make sense of what was happening. All he felt was Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, and his erection sliding in and out of him. All he could hear was their moans melding together in a symphony of ecstasy.

“Ch-Channie~!” Baekhyun called out in pure pleasure as the older finally nailed his prostate with his erection. “Th-there! Again!” he begged, throwing his head back against the mattress.

“Damn, Baek...you feel so amazing!” Chanyeol called out.

Baekhyun released another loud moan as Chanyeol hit his prostate over and over again. He was seeing stars each time it was struck and felt his voice going hoarse already from all the screaming he had been doing.

Reaching over and grabbing a random pillow from the bed, Baekhyun bit down on it to try and stop himself from making his throat worse. The room grew more silent after he did that, and right away, a flash of lightning lit the room followed a loud crack of thunder not even a second later.

Baekhyun immediately tensed up the most that he had all night, and covered his face with the pillow he was using the hold back his moans. He felt how Chanyeol stilled inside of him and released a loud, pleasure filled moan. 

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol moaned out, reaching forward to grab the pillow and move it away from the younger’s face.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to hide like that…” Baekhyun apologizes, allowing the pillow to be tossed aside on the bed.

“No need to apologize, Baek,” Chanyeol told him as he continued resting inside of him. “The way you clenched your ass around me right now though...it felt fucking amazing…” he groaned, wishing to feel that tight, heat around him again. “You have no idea how great you just made me feel.”

Baekhyun could only stare up at Chanyeol with a confused look on his face. Usually during sex, Chanyeol did not like when he hid his face, because he loved watching him. This time, however, he seemed to have changed his mind all because of how tightly he had clamped down around him.

There was another crash of thunder that rang through the room, causing Baekhyun to clench down around Chanyeol again. Chanyeol let out a loud moan right before he filled the younger with his hot, sticky cum. Baekhyun let out a smaller moan as he felt himself being filled by his lover. It was shooting deep inside of him, coating his walls completely.

“I didn’t mean to cum that fast,” Chanyeol stated, looking down to see some of it leaking out from Baekhyun's ass.

The older pulled out to show Baekhyun he still had a raging erection. The younger propped himself up on his elbows before sitting up all the way and staring at Chanyeol’s cock. He then got a mischievous smirk on his face and looked back up to meet the older’s eyes.

“Baek...what are you thin-aahhh!” he shouted as he was pushed backwards and found Baekhyun straddling him. 

Chanyeol continued looking up at the younger with a slightly confused look on his face. Baekhyun usually never did things like this during sex. He always prefered to lay back and let Chanyeol do most of the work, which the older enjoyed as well, since he knew just where to hit Baekhyun and how to make him scream.

“I want to control some of the fun now,” the younger stated, rubbing his butt over Chanyeol’s erection. “I want to ride you, Channie!”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared up at Baekhyun and placed his hands back on his hips, so the younger would not topple off of him with any of his movements.

“You’ve only offered to do this once before,” Chanyeol stated, remember the first time he had even done that for him. “This is so unusual.”

~~~Flashback~~~

Chanyeol was laying on his bed, listening to his iPod as Baekhyun sat across the room in his and worked on an essay due at the end of the week. The two of them had been like this for about four hours already, and Baekhyun found himself getting bored of both the silence and working on his essay. Chanyeol had promised not to bother him while he worked and had kept that promise well, knowing the essay he was working on was worth a good portion of his grade. The only thing making it hard for Baekhyun to concentrate on his essay, was that Chanyeol would occasionally dance in his bed. 

While laying down, Chanyeol would occasionally bend his legs and plant his feet flat on his mattress. His legs would be spread as he tapped his feet almost soundlessly against his covers, only light pitter-patter sounds being heard when he was really getting into whatever song he was listening to. There were even times when Chanyeol would close his eyes and begin thrusting his hips a bit to the music while biting his lower lip. 

Needless to say, there were a couple of times during his essay writing that Baekhyun had accidentally started to type out what Chanyeol was doing, and how badly he wanted to feel the man’s cock inside of his ass. Thankfully, he would catch himself and delete all of that. After all, he would not want to turn his essay into his professor with smut written about him and his boyfriend. He was sure that would not get him the grade he wanted on his essay, and maybe even get him reported for being inappropriate towards a professor. 

Baekhyun attempted to concentrate on his essay once more, but was soon distracted when he heard Chanyeol starting to hum lightly to whatever song he was listening to. Glancing up, he saw the older had his eyes closed once more, and was really grinding and thrusting his hips against the mattress. Baekhyun’s mouth went dry the more he watched and he could feel himself getting an erection in his sweatpants. Pressing one of his hands down against his erection, and involuntarily letting out a small whimper, the younger tried shifting his attention elsewhere. He was snapped back to Chanyeol very quickly, however, because the older had grunted, bringing one of his hands down to his crotch in the process and thrusting himself into his hand.

Without thinking, the younger moved his laptop off his lap and onto the open books and papers he had sitting beside him on his bed. There was no way in hell he could watch Chanyeol do that and not think of it as his ass being the older’s hand instead. Hopping off his bed, Baekhyun then pushed his sweatpants down so they pooled at his ankles, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. Chanyeol still had not opened his eyes, but had moved his hands to rest behind his head, so the younger made his way over to his bed, and jumped onto him so he was straddling his hips.

Now that got Chanyeol’s attention.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?” the older asked, pulling his headphones out of his ears so he would be able to hear Baekhyun. “I thought you had an...essay…” he trailed off, having looked down to see Baekhyun’s erection standing tall with pre-cum dripping from it.

“How can I keep working when you’re over here thrusting your hips to your music like that and doing such sensual things?” the younger questioned. “Damn it, Chanyeol...all I keep thinking of is you thrusting into me!” he exclaimed as he started rubbing his ass against the older’s crotch.

“Aahhhh...Baekhyun…” Chanyeol gasped out, tilting his head back slightly. “I would love to fulfil your desires and have sex with you now,” he stated.

Wasting no time, Baekhyun reached down and pulled the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts down, exposing his erection. Chanyeol let out a small moan as Baekhyun positioned himself so his ass was over his cock. The younger instantly started rubbing against it again, making it hard in only a minute or so. 

Chanyeol was laying on his bed, panting and sweating slightly already as his boyfriend tantalizingly moved his hips. He had never seen Baekhyun do something like this before, and did not want to take even a second to look away.

“Channie…” Baekhyun called in an innocent voice, now feeling his lover’s erection pressing against his ass. “I want to ride you,” he stated. 

“Baek…” the older whispered in shock. 

Baekhyun let out a small laugh before leaning over Chanyeol and grabbing some lotion from his desk. Without letting Chanyeol have a chance to snatch it from him, Baekhyun lotioned his fingers up and brought them back to his tight hole. He was already changing things up a little, so why not make it even more arousing for his lover and prep himself as well?

Chanyeol watched with his mouth hanging open in shock. He never thought in a million years that one, Baekhyun would offer to willingly ride him, and two, that the younger would be preparing himself right in front of him with no shame. The older kept his eyes on him, switching between looking at at his face and his fingers working himself open more. He continued watching as Baekhyun inserted a second and then third finger into his hole. 

“God, Baek...I want to be in you now…” Chanyeol panted, trying to keep himself from cumming as he continued watching Baekhyun.

With a small laugh, Baekhyun withdrew his fingers from his hole and grabbed the lotion again. He squirted some onto his hands, and then reached down and grabbed Chanyeol’s leaking erection. 

“Does this feel good, Channie?” the younger asked as he ran both of his hands up the older’s cock one at a time so there was constant pressure. 

“You have no idea,” Chanyeol choked out in pleasure, his body shaking as Baekhyun continued touching him.

“You’ve been teasing me for four hours as you’ve laid there,” Baekhyun stated, now adding a twist to the top of his strokes. “Do you know how many sentences I had to delete because you made me write smut about us?” he questioned.

“I made you do that?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Yes...you did,”Baekhyun replied. 

“Was it good smut?” the older then questioned in a curious voice.

“How could it not be?” Baekhyun asked with a slight roll of his eyes. “Your hip movements, thrusting them, grinding them into the mattress...ooohhh you have no idea how much I wanted you today,” the younger gasped out, feeling his erection twitch more at just the thought of him. 

As he continued moving his hands, Baekhyun now felt Chanyeol moving his hips. Baekhyun could not help but smile, knowing he was doing a good job at teasing Chanyeol. It always made him happy when he could make the older feel good with his body. Not only because that meant he was feeling good as well, but because he loved Chanyeol and wanted him to feel pleasure.

“I want you in me now,” Baekhyun stated after stroking Chanyeol for a little while longer. “I want to feel your hard cock thrusting into me...filling me all up...stretching me as much as you can. And then...you will fill me with your cum...shooting it deep inside my tight ass,” he moaned, knowing it would turn Chanyeol on more.

“Mmmm...enough with the dirty talk, Baek,” Chanyeol moaned out. “We should get to the part we both want.”

“Yes...we should,” Baekhyun agreed, rising more to his knees and holding Chanyeol’s erection with one hand. 

The younger positioned his lover’s cock right at his entrance and pressed himself down light, just enough to tease his entrance, and Chanyeol’s erection. That earned a frustrated groan from Chanyeol, who wanted nothing more but to be inside of Baekhyun already. He could feel the heat coming from the younger’s ass, which only made his cock twitch more and leak more pre-cum as it antisipated being nestled in the younger’s tight heat. Baekhyun smiled a little, knowing he was getting a bit of payback for all the teasing Chanyeol had done to him in the past four hours.

“Please...please, Baek...I can’t wait much longer,” Chanyeol begged desperately. “I...I admit I was teasing you! So p-please! Let me be in you!” he continued to beg, wishing he could slam the younger down onto himself.

“It’s nice to hear you beg instead of me once in awhile,” Baekhyun stated before finally starting to press the older’s erection into him.

Both of them moaned as Baekhyun sunk farther and farther onto Chanyeol’s erection. Eventually, the younger managed to settle all the way down onto the thick erection he had come to love so much. He was only settled down on it for a couple of seconds before Chanyeol thrust his hips up, unable to control himself. 

Baekhyun let out a small gasp of shock and pleasure before he started moving his own hips. He would lift his hips almost all of the way up before thrusting them back down, causing himself and Chanyeol to let out loud moans that the rest of their floor were sure to have heard. 

The two of them continued moving together, craving each other’s touches until they both knew they were close. When that time came, Chanyeol reached his hand forward, and took a hold of Baekhyun’s leaking erection, which had pre-cum dripping all the way down the front of it, and partially onto him, not that he cared.

“Ch-Channie~!” the younger cried out in pure pleasure as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was becoming sloppier with his movements, but he could not help it since his mind was clouded over with pure pleasure.

“Yes! Oh, yes, Baek~!” Chanyeol shouted loudly. “Cum...cum for me, Baek!”

Nodding his head, Baekhyun threw his head back and continued moving his hips like a madman. With a couple more thrusts from both of them, Baekhyun felt himself cumming all over Chanyeol’s hand and chest. At the feeling of Baekhyun tightening around him like that, Chanyeol found himself cumming inside of him. Releasing his cum deep inside, just how he knew the younger liked it.

The younger rested all the way penetrated on Chanyeol as they worked on catching their breaths. Chanyeol had dropped his hand away from the younger’s cock so he could move both of his hands to his hips. He wanted to make sure to keep a firm hold on Baekhyun, because he did not want him toppling off of him and hitting his head on the wall or falling off the bed.

By the time Baekhyun was actually lifting himself off of Chanyeol, he did it so quickly and went directly back to his bed where he pushed everything aside and crawled under his covers. 

Sitting up in his bed, Chanyeol looked over to his boyfriend’s bed and gave him a strange look. Then, getting up from his bed, he went over to Baekhyun’s.

“Umm...Baekhyun...not to sound immature but...we usually cuddle or sleep together after having sex,” Chanyeol stated, poking the younger through the cover.

Baekhyun only made a small whining sound and shifted under his cover slightly.

“Baekhyun...are you alright?” the older asked, pulling at the cover. “Did you hurt yourself or something? Do you want me to check you?” he asked in a concerned voice, hoping nothing had gone wrong.

Holding the cover tightly in his hands, Baekhyun refused to let it be pulled away from him. The older did not put up much of a fight when he realized Baekhyun did not want to release it, and settled for sitting on the edge of his bed instead.

“Baekhyun...want to tell me what’s suddenly bothering you?” Chanyeol asked, rubbing his head through the blanket this time. “You’re not acting like normal.”

There were some slightly muffled words that Baekhyun whispered that Chanyeol had not been able to understand.

“Speak up a little, Baekhyun. I can’t understand you like that,” Chanyeol said in a calm voice.

“I’m embarrassed,” the younger said louder and clearer this time around.

“Embarrassed?” Chanyeol questioned. “Why would you be embarrassed?”

There was a slight silence as Baekhyun shifted under his cover and curled up into a smaller ball. 

“After we finished...you didn’t say anything like you normally do…” Baekhyun explained in a small voice. “You usually say it felt good...or amazing...or...something. But...you didn’t this time,” he stated. “Was I that bad at riding you?”

Chanyeol stared silently at the curled up ball under the cover and shook his head. He could hear a couple small sniffling noises and slowly closed his eyes while letting out a small chuckle which Baekhyun could not hear.

“Do you want to know why I didn’t say anything?” Chanyeol asked, and watched as Baekhyun nodded his head under the cover. “It was because I couldn’t say anything. You took my breath away, made me feel the best I ever had with you,” the older explained. “I was physically unable to utter a single word.”

Baekhyun shifted again, this time drawing the cover down just enough so Chanyeol was able to see his eyes. Even though Chanyeol had heard him sniffling under the covers, seeing him with red eyes from crying was different though.

“Really…?” the younger asked in a small, quiet voice. 

Chanyeol grasped the top of the cover and pulled it down so he could see all of Baekhyun’s face.

“I’m serious,” Chanyeol replied. “Baek...you riding me was one of the best pleasures I have ever felt since being with you,” he explained, cupping one of the younger’s cheeks in his hand.

“Just one of the best?” Baekhyun questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“Our first passionate kiss was my favorite feeling ever,” Chanyeol explained. “But you riding me...let me just say...I hope that can happen again, and that you’re not embarrassed too much not to want to try again.”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and leaned down to kiss him quickly on the lips. He then crawled under the cover with him and pulled him into his chest.

“Just give it time...a week...a month...a couple months...a couple years...just whenever you are ready to try again,” Chanyeol stated as the younger curled up into his chest.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Baekhyun was already lowering himself down onto Chanyeol’s erection slowly. The older tried his hardest not to buck his hips up, wanting to give Baekhyun the control to adjust to him at the pace he wanted. 

Small gasps and moans of pleasure left Chanyeol’s lips as he watched the younger sink deeper and deeper onto him. He almost completely lost it when Baekhyun settled all the way down onto him, allowing him to sink deep within his tight heat again. He loved, and had missed this feeling ever since that one time in their college dorm room. 

Letting out slow breaths to adjust himself to this position, Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol and smiled at him.

“This is a great view,” Chanyeol stated, watching how the sweat on the younger’s body glistened and how his chest heaved up and down.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Baekhyun replied as he started to move his hips slightly. 

Still all the way seated on Chanyeol’s erection, Baekhyun started grinding his hips against him. These small movements had both of them moaning lightly in pleasure. While Baekhyun moved like that, Chanyeol bent his legs to give the younger something to lean back against if he wanted. He also ran his fingers over the red marks he had left on his hips from the first position they had been in.

“These will probably bruise,” Chanyeol stated in a sad tone. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Channie,” Baekhyun stated, followed by a small moan of pleasure as he felt the older twitch inside of him. “They’ll fade soon enough and it’ll be like they were never there. You couldn’t help it, you were in so much pleasure that you held me too tight,” the younger pointed out in an understanding voice. After all, it would not be the first time Chanyeol had accidentally left bruises on his hips. 

Chanyeol was about to say how that was not a good excuse, but at that same moment, Baekhyun lifted his hips up and slammed them back down. That drew a loud scream of pleasure from Baekhyun, and a growl of pleasure from Chanyeol. Doing this repeatedly, Baekhyun set a hard and fast pace to pleasure both of them as much as possible. 

After a couple more thrusts, the younger leaned back a little, and placed his hands on the top of Chanyeol’s knees to help him move better. In this slightly new position, Baekhyun was able to more easily lift himself up and slam himself back down. 

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was completely lost in the pleasure he was giving him. His head was tossed back against the mattress, and he continuously tried lifting it to look at him, but failed each time as another moan escaped his lips.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol moaned, running his hands over the younger’s hips. 

“E-enjoying...yourself…?” the younger panted out as he slammed down once more before grinding his hips down against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol was not able to say anything as pleasure overcame him from the way Baekhyun was moving his hips. He tried multiple times to say something, to respond to the younger, but each time he failed. In the end, he only ended up nodding his head frantically while his mouth hung open, letting out pleasured moans.

Baekhyun knew he was pleasuring Chanyeol greatly and decided he needed to change his position a little. Since his arms were starting to hurt a bit from lifting himself up repeatedly, he removed his hands from Chanyeol’s knees, and now leaned forward. With his elbows by the older’s head, Baekhyun leaned forward and continued grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s.

With his chest now right above Chanyeol’s head, he could feel the older breathing heavily on him. It turned him on even more when he felt Chanyeol start to breath on one of his nipples, his warm breath teasing him. He became more aroused by that, and started lifting his hips again and dropping them back down. They were smaller thrusts this time, but it still got both of them moaning again.

As Baekhyun moved more, Chanyeol got more involved as well. Now he was also moving his hips, making sure to thrust deep inside of the younger with each movement. Baekhyun tilted his head down, resting it on the bed, as waves of pleasure crashed into him. Now that Chanyeol was moving his hips, he was getting his prostate hit dead on.

“Ch-Channie...I...I-aaahhhhh~!” Baekhyun cried out as the older latched his mouth onto one of his nipples and began sucking at biting at it. “Aaahhhh! Yes! Channie!” the younger cried out in pleasure just before Chanyeol brought up his other hand and started pinching his other nipple.

Picking his head up from the bed, but not moving his chest, Baekhyun began increasing the pace. Not only did he start to move his hips faster, but he also made the movements larger. He was to a point where he was only keeping the head of Chanyeol’s cock inside of him before slamming back down to meet with the older’s hips again.

The faster and harder Baekhyun moved, the more Chanyeol played around with his nipples. It was like a never ending cycle for Baekhyun. He would want to move faster for Chanyeol to play with his nipples more, but the more Chanyeol did that, the faster he moved because he was more aroused. His head was spinning with all the pleasure he was feeling.

“Ch-Ch…” Baekhyun could not even manage to say his lover’s name at this point he was so aroused. 

Chanyeol popped his mouth off the younger’s nipple and grabbed his hips again to help move him harder and faster. He listened as he heard the way Baekhyun started moaning more and letting out cries of complete pleasure.

“Baek…” Chanyeol moaned, getting the younger's attention. 

Baekhyun shifted the way he was positioned so his head was closer to Chanyeol and he could look at the older. Their eyes met and both were filled with so much lust that they both lost their train of thought. Baekhyun brought his hands down to Chanyeol’s face and cupped it before lowering himself and locking their lips together. For once, Baekhyun took control of their kiss and stuck his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. The two of them moaned into the kiss while continuing to move their hips.

After a couple minutes of their intense makeout session, Baekhyun finally picked himself up, breaking their kiss. He planted a couple quick kisses on Chanyeol’s lips and cheeks before stopping and actually allowing himself to catch his breath.

“Baek…” Chanyeol panted out to get his attention. “Sit up again,” he said. 

Nodding his head, Baekhyun shifted himself so he was sitting up like he had been in the beginning. As soon as he was positioned how Chanyeol had asked, the older sat up at well. Baekhyun gasped as he almost toppled backwards, but managed to grab onto Chanyeol to keep himself upright. To get more comfortable, he hooked his legs around his hips and lifted himself up so Chanyeol could cross his legs under him. 

“Channie,” Baekhyun called as they sat there and stared at each other affectionately. 

“Yes, Baek?” Chanyeol replied, leaning forward and kissing the younger all over his neck and bottom of his chin.

Baekhyun let out a small moan, also feeling how Chanyeol was nipping at his skin a little.

“Channie...I want you to make me cum…” the younger moaned, shifting on Chanyeol’s cock to try and get it even deeper, although he was already sitting all the way on the older’s throbbing erection.

“With pleasure, Baek,” Chanyeol replied. “Hold on tight.”

Baekhyun clung himself closer to Chanyeol, and right away the older started moving his hips. In no time, he was grunting into Chanyeol’s ear as his fingers weaved through Chanyeol’s hair and pulled at it in pleasure.

Chanyeol was bouncing him on his cock, forcing him to slam down each time, making him moan even louder. Soon after, Baekhyun was screaming in pleasure, having long forgotten about the storm happening outside. All he cared about was Chanyeol’s cock pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

“Aaaaahhh~! Aaaahhhhhhh~! Channie! I need...I need…!” the younger called out desperately.

Chanyeol moved his head so he could whisper into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Are you going to cum for me, Baek?” Chanyeol whispered into his ear. “Cum for me then. I want to feel how tight your ass gets around my cock,” he continued whispering, making the younger moan more with arousal. “You want to feel more of my cum filling your tight, little hole. Let me shoot my cum into you, because you make me feel amazing.”

Baekhyun let out a couple more loud moans before he pulled himself in even closer to Chanyeol, and then came long and hard.

“Channie~!” Baekhyun called repeatedly as he came onto both of their stomachs and chests.

Chanyeol continued thrusting into Baekhyun the entire time he came, milking everything out of the younger he possibly could. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun would feel as pleasured as possible. It was only then that he lost it himself and came inside of Baekhyun. The younger let out a small, pleasured moan as he felt Chanyeol shoot his cum deep inside of him. Chanyeol felt it as Baekhyun shook in pleasure against him. The younger’s ragged breathing against his ear was making his orgasm all the more better. He loved knowing that the younger felt that good, and that he was the source of him feeling that way.

Both of them sat still for a while, panting hard and trying to come down from their highs. Chanyeol seemed to come down faster, and started peppering Baekhyun’s skin with more kisses while whispering reassuring words to him as well.

“You felt amazing, Baek,” Chanyeol told him. “You riding me is one of the sexiest things you could ever do,” he stated with a small, almost possessive, growl. 

Baekhyun only gave a small moan before hiding his face in Chanyeol’s neck and nodding his head a little in acknowledgement. Chanyeol gave a small chuckle before he started lifting the younger off his now flaccid cock. 

Moving to help make things easier for Chanyeol, Baekhyun stood up a little so the older’s cock could pull fully out of him. When it fell out, the younger could instantly feel some of Chanyeol’s cum starting to leak out of him because he was so full. Baekhyun quickly laid down on the bed on his stomach, grabbing the pillow he had brought from his room, and shoved his face into it while letting out a large sigh.

“Are you embarrassed again, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked while ruffling the younger’s sweaty hair, which was sticking up in a couple of places from being grabbed.

The younger did not say anything, but shook his head, signalling that it was not the fact he was embarrassed.

“Then what is it? Why are you acting like this again?” Chanyeol asked. “You’ve only done this the other time you rode me,” he pointed out. 

All Baekhyun did was extend his arm and point over towards the window. Chanyeol looked over and could see the flashes of lightning and hear the rain still coming down just as hard as when Baekhyun had first come to him.

“You still don’t like the storm outside?” the older asked.

Baekhyun nodded his head this time and turned it slightly to look at Chanyeol. Since the younger looked so tired right now, Chanyeol decided to lay down next to him and pull the covers up over them to stay warm. 

“It’s alright, Baekhyun. I’m right here next to you and I won’t be leaving you,” Chanyeol cooed to him, pulling him into his chest and running his hand over his head. 

“My little storm massage turned into a sex session instead,” Baekhyun stated as he curled up into Chanyeol for protection against the raging storm outside.

“So do you not mind storms as much anymore if you get mind blowing sex each time?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Hhmmm...I would say I have a love/hate relationship with storms,” Baekhyun answered just as a crack of thunder erupted in the sky.

Baekhyun let out a startled scream and curled up more into Chanyeol’s arms, only to feel the older wrap himself protectively around him. The older rubbed one of his hands up and down his back while patting him calmly with the other.

“Sssshhh...it’s alright, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol told him. “I’ll be here for you all night. Alright? I promise I won’t leave at any point, even if the storm clears up. When you wake up tomorrow, I’ll still be here with you.”

Baekhyun nodded his head a little before looking up at Chanyeol, who was already resting with his eyes closed, clearly tired from their activities. He could not help but smile as he continued watching him. The way his long eyelashes rested against his cheeks, and the small smile still on his face, showing he was happily sated from their activities, was pure bliss to him.

“Umm...Chanyeol…” Baekhyun called softly after a minute or so, nervous to wake the older up if he was already sleeping.

“Hhhmmmm…?” Chanyeol grunted back sleepily before nuzzling his head into his pillow a bit more.

“I...I think I want to make this my bedroom instead of the one downstairs,” the younger stated.

Chanyeol opened his eyes right away and looked down at Baekhyun.

“Really? But I thought you said-”

“I know...I know…” Baekhyun stated. “But...we are in the point of the year when it’s going to rain a lot, and...I...I don’t think I want to go long without having sex with you,” he explained. “Even for the short time we’ve had separate bedrooms...it was frustrating when I couldn’t satisfy my needs,” he continued explaining.

“Even if we share a room...I won’t push you to have sex every night or anything,” Chanyeol stated. “We’ll both have to consent to wanting sex. Alright?”

“So...can we move my things tomorrow morning?” Baekhyun asked eagerly before planting a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“We’ll have to see how sore you are tomorrow. But things will get moved quickly,” Chanyeol guaranteed him with a couple pats on his head.

Baekhyun leaned his head back down and rested it against Chanyeol’s chest, pulling the cover up closer to him in the process.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun. Just remember, I’m here for you,” Chanyeol said, kissing the top of his head before closing his eyes again.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol. I love you,” Baekhyun said as another rumble of thunder rattled in the sky.

“I love you too, Baekhyun,” the older replied before they both slipped into sleep.


End file.
